I'll Be There for You
by Rasenblade123
Summary: When Natsu falls in love, he distances himself away from his family at Fairy Tail. Can a certain person help him understand true love. Yaoi. Mpreg


I'll Be There for You

When our favorite hero falls in love, he distances himself away from the guild. No matter how much Lucy and the guild members try to convert him to his old self, their tries were futile. Will a certain person cheer up poor Natsu's heart or will Natsu continue to endure his pain?

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail, no matter how much I want to.

Yaoi,Explicit Mpreg

Reviews! I love them. It motivates me to write more.

Natsu POV

Natsu stares off into space in deep thought.'Why does life have to be so hard? I just can't stop thinking about him. No matter how much I try to stay away from the guild, my feelings never seem to change. Maybe I should ask Juvia. She seems to know a lot about what being in love feels like.'

"Hey, Juvia you know what it feels like to be in love right?"

"With Gray-sama, most definitely." Juvia says while staring at gray with the big hearts in her eyes.

Hey,Juvia ….. Juvia ….. Juvia! Uh. Why didn't i know that it was gonna turn out like this. Natsu says as he walks away from the crazy rain women. Natsu goes back to his special spot by the furnace to think some more.

"Have you noticed that Natsu's been distant lately? Gildarts asks Mirajane.

"Actually I have, I'm just happy I wasn't the only person to notice it. He's even been distancing himself away from Lucy, and the worst part about is that it's like he's already forgotten about his team, even his usual argument with Gray have have stopped. I hope he'll be OK. Maybe you should go talk to him. He seems to pay attention more to you than anybody else in this guild nowadays." she says with a look of sympathy.

"Ok, good idea Mira-chan," Gildarts says as he walks towards Natsu.

Natsu POV

Natsu looks toward him with complete terror in his eyes. 'Oh no ,Gildarts is coming over here. What am I gonna do? The main person I've been trying to avoid all of a sudden comes over here to talk to me. Maybe if I-

"Natsu", he says to me in that deep husky voice.

I look at him with sadness and sorrow.

"Natsu, what's wrong? You've been distant lately and you haven't even tried to battle me in a couple months. Listen, I know you probably don't want to talk

about it here, so come by my house tonight. We'll have a discussion and you can tell me everything thats on your mind. Does that sound alright?" Gildarts leaves me there to think and he makes his grand exit through Fairy Tail doors.

'I don't know if should go. I mean if I accidentally do something rash, I might completely mess up the way Gildarts thinks of me. It's also a chance to get this feeling off of my chest though. I think I'll talk to Gray about it.'

Later on that day

"Gray open the fucking door! I been sitting her for 45 minutes waiting for your cold ass, and its cold as fuck out here." I bark.

"What Natsu?" he says with an annoyed look on his face.

"Can i come inside? There something I really want to talk to you about."

"What could you possibly want from me? If it's about Juvia, you better take your sorry ass home because I don't give a shit."

" That's pretty harsh, but anyway I wanted to talk to you about someone I like. I need your advice on what I should do."

" Is it Gildarts? Gray looks at me with a knowing look.

How the hell did you know that? I tried so hard to hid it from everybody at the guild.

"Natsu, I've known you for a long time and I've been worries about you lately. I've been doing research-

"You've been stalking me. What the hell? I oughta-

"Natsu, I think you should go for it and tell him how you actually feel."

I don't-

"Natsu, just do it. Now get out of my house. your pink hair is messing up my eyesight."

"Hey, wait we're still not done with the stalking part. Gray-

"Bye,Natsu. Have a good night," he says with a wink and smirk.

"Why does he have to be so-ugh. Whatever."

At Gildarts House

"Natsu, I see you've come. Come and take a seat."

I take a seat on his couch and after a long moment of silence Gildarts suggests that I should explain what's going on.

"G-Gildarts. I-I-I been meaning t-to tell you something," I stammered out.

"Hmm. What is it, Natsu?"

"I l-love you,Gildarts," I managed to get out with the tiniest bit of confidence in me.

He stands there looking at me with a shocked expression on his face.

I get up ready to run away, but he grabs me by the arm and pulls me over his lap.

"Natsu, is this the reason you been distant from everybody, because if it is then you need to be punished," I shiver at the word punished.

"I'm so confused. Are you mad,upset, or happy?"

" Tell me Natsu, does this tell you."

He pulls my pants down and smacks my ass. He smacks my ass again and i cry out in pleasure and pain. He smacks it three more times and I feel my dick getting hard.

"Gildarts,don't stop. It feels so good.'

"Oh yeah. Tell me how this feels."

He pulls me up and kisses me. I moan into the kiss as he touches my ass. I parted my lips for his tongue to enter my sweet cavern. I fall into submission as he explores my mouth with that beautiful object of his. He takes off his shirt and shows his sexy abs. He strips us both and sticks three fingers in my mouth. I suck on his fingers immediately and grind my ass against his dick. He grabs my ass and moves it faster against his big cock.

"Gildarts, it feel so fucking good," I cry out in pleasure and stare at him with lust filled eyes. He stares back at me and kisses me, but his time it was sweet and loving. He sticks his first finger in my ass and I yelp at the intrusion. He strokes my dick and sucks on my nipple to ease the pain. Eventually, he has three fingers in my ass and I'm crying out in ecstasy.

"Gildarts, I want it now. I want your big cock in my ass and I want you fuck me so hard that I won't be able to walk for days. Fill me with your cum and make me scream your name,"I say.

"If you say so." He thrusts inside of me and immediately I feel like my asshole being ripped into two. Tears threatened to spill ,and Gildarts looks at me worriedly. Don't worry Gildarts, I'm fine. I just have to adjust a little bit."

A couple minutes later, I slide up and down on his cock. He moans huskily. His moan sounded like music to ear, so I decided that I wanted to hear it again. I ride his cock and elicit moans from that beautiful mouth of his. He starts thrusting and I cry out in pleasure. I ride him until I'm close to orgasm.

"No, I don't want it to be over just yet" He whispers in my ear. He picks me up by my ass and takes me to his bed. He topples over with me and fucks me in mercenary position. He leans down and kisses me again. I melt again into the kiss and let him take over.

He starts thrusting harder and faster into my tight ass. He fucks me until I

reach orgasm. The cum gets all over my chest and his abs. He makes an orgasmic face and releases all his cum into my hole. He picks me up and lays me down on his chest. I lick the cum from his abs and share it with him.

"Natsu, your so adorable and sexy Why didn't we do this before."

"I don't know. I guess I didn't think you actually do it."

"I hope you're OK with not being able to walk for the next couple of days."

"I'm alright as long as I have you to carry me wherever I wanna go."

"Just shut up and got to sleep" He says tiredly. I chuckle and rest my head on his chest. We both fell asleep in a matter of minutes.

What Natsu didn't know was that a small since he was a dragon slayer, he can give birth to a child. Gildart's had cum in Natsu's butt. What does this mean.

The other thing Natsu didn't know was that Gray had seen their whole act, and that he'd be sure to tease Natsu about it tomorrow.

Hope you guys enjoyed it. It was an experience to write.

Reviews are welcome. Don't forget I love reviews, and if any wants to write the

story with me just email me at nicholaszuzmaki64

Thanks for reading!


End file.
